This invention refers to an improvement in perambulators of the folding type and, more especially to those that are collapsible in width, so that the assembly of wheels, seat structure, back and foot rest, as well as the handles and rods connected thereto, may move together resulting in the perambulator being easy to lift and to carry on the forearm, just like an umbrella.
These folding baby carriages are very widespread and possess considerable advantages. Since they can be folded and carried like an umbrella on public transport vehicles, they are advantageous both by virtue of their conformance with regulations and by not disturbing passengers who are often closely crowded together. Some of these carriages have an operating lever through which it is easy to collapse the carriages, widthwise.
Other carriages which are not collapsing in width, are complete with accessories for improving efficiency and safety in wheeling the baby. Particularly, such carriages are provided with a "front arm" or cross member which joins the two side arms of the carriage in the cross direction, and which is often joined to a ribbonlike guard connecting the middle of the front arm to the middle of the underlying seat. This addition to the carriage prevents the baby, sitting on the seat, from moving forward and perhaps falling as a result of any inevitable jerking of the actual carriage and movements due to the well known liveliness of babies themselves.
Furthermore, such carriages are used by persons, generally the baby's parents, whose height can differ, and hence it would be desirable for these carriages to be provided with handles or grips fastened to rods of variable lengths, in order to adapt the height of these handles from the ground to the height of the user.
Other important carriage characteristics include provision for varying the inclination of the back of the carriage seat to adapt the latter to the position most suited to the age, character and state of wakefulness or sleepiness of the baby.